


No te arrepientas

by Wolfinshipclothing



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Ending, Confessions, Denial of Feelings, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, OT3, Polyamory Negotiations, Romance, actual tomstar, curse of the blood moon, hints of stomco if you squint, it will be if i make i sequel, starco
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfinshipclothing/pseuds/Wolfinshipclothing
Summary: Star y Marco se pusieron frente a frente. Era ahora o nunca.— Y que se supone que… —empezó Star mientras se movía inquieta frente a la piedra.—Supongo que tenemos que… ¿bailar? —respondió Marco.El muchacho extendió su mano temblorosa y Star la sujeto, iniciando su triste danza.La piedra comenzó a brillar. Relicor le gruño a Tom algo que él no oyó.El brillo inundo toda la habitación. Tom dio un paso al frente.— ¡Alto!Star y Marco se separaron como si se hubieran quemado.---Una historia en la cual Tom interrumpe la ceremonia de la luna roja. Y luego debe enfrentar las consecuencias.





	No te arrepientas

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, aca estoy con otra historia, esta vez como un final alternativo para COTBM (aunque me atrase un poco para publicarlo, jaja).
> 
> Basicamente es como siento que podria haber terminado el capitulo, como me imagine que Tom podria, o deberia, haber reaccionado...
> 
> Tengo mas planes para este AU, asi que esperen mas cosas de el. Por ahora, los dejo con un one-shot.

Tom no se sentía bien en absoluto. Le daba vueltas el estomago y una congoja le crecía en el pecho a cada minuto. Desde que Marco entro al cuarto de Star y tuvieron esa charla sobre la Luna Roja, Tom no ha podido pensar claramente. Ahora que habían llegado a la Piedra Separadora, todo estaba por acabar. Sin embargo el seguía confundido. Extraño.  _Mal_.

Y eso que Tom había empezado el día tan tranquilo, pasando el rato con su novia y rodeado de cachorros…

— Entonces, quiero ver si me quedo claro. La Piedra cortara el vinculo entre Star y yo con la Luna Roja —dijo Marco rompiendo el silencio—, pero borrara el recuerdo del momento en que nos unió.

Desde el rincón en el que se había acurrucado, Relicor resoplo y gimió en lenguaje demoniaco. Tom, sentado a su lado, tradujo.

—El dice que así es. E-es permanente. Perdido… para siempre —la voz de Tom tembló—. Dice que es su único arrepentimiento.

Marco y Star se miraron, buscando una respuesta en la cara del otro. Por desgracia ninguno de los dos la tenía. Janna no dijo nada, aunque Tom sabía que no le importaba mucho la maldición. Solo quería ver si esto se pondría interesante o no.

Por su parte, Tom no sabía que sentir. Había tenido dudas sobre esta expedición desde el minuto uno, una especia de comezón en el cerebro que no lo dejaba tranquilo. Como si hubiera algo que hacer o decir, pero en el nombre del Abismo que no sabía que era.

— ¡P-pero eso es bueno! Es justo lo que queremos —dijo Tom tratando de levantar los ánimos, sobretodo el suyo—. ¿Verdad?

Cuando no recibió respuesta inmediata, fue como un baldazo de lava helada que te despierta por la mañana. Tom tuvo que enfrentar el hecho que había estado ignorando: no era el único que no quería estar allí.

Marco sonrió muy a su pesar. Había tomado su decisión. Se dirigió hacia Janna y le pidió que sostuviera su bol. Ella se negó, como era de esperar. Tom aprovecho la oportunidad y se ofreció a ayudar, aunque la mirada de Marco lo quemara. Tom abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, intentando agradecerle, desearle buena suerte... Disculparse. Al final no dijo nada.

Star y Marco subieron al podio. La piedra se erguía firme, su apariencia tan filosa que uno casi oía el aire cortarse a su alrededor. Tom cruzo miradas con Relicor. El anciano estaba en silencio, pero su expresión decía mucho. Le estaba preguntando a su bisnieto '¿Qué clase de persona eres?'. Como si Tom no se preguntara lo mismo frente al espejo todos los días.

Star y Marco se pusieron frente a frente. Era ahora o nunca.

— Y que se supone que… —empezó Star mientras se movía inquieta frente a la piedra.

—Supongo que tenemos que… ¿bailar? —respondió Marco.

El muchacho extendió su mano temblorosa y Star la sujeto, iniciando su triste danza.

La piedra comenzó a brillar. Relicor le gruño a Tom algo que él no oyó.

El brillo inundo toda la habitación. Tom dio un paso al frente.

— ¡Alto!

Star y Marco se separaron como si se hubieran quemado. El resplandor se apago lentamente mientras la piedra emitía un triste silbido.

— ¡Tom, no grites así! —exclamo Star.

— ¡Lo siento!

— ¡Nos asustaste! ¿Cuál es el problema? —dijo Marco.

—Lo sé, lo sé y lo siento mucho —dijo Tom—. Solo quería decir que…

Si, ¿Qué quería decir? Cuando dio un paso al frente no lo pensó en realidad, solo supo que debía actuar. Los demás esperaban impacientes, así que Tom probo solo decir lo que pensaba.

—Yo creo… Creo que no deberían hacer esto.

El silencio y la confusión reino en la cueva. Relicor suspiro para sí mismo, sintiéndose más tranquilo.

— O sea, ¿Como? ¿Vinimos hasta aqui para nada? —exclamo Janna—. No es que me moleste, pero me parece un poco anti climático para tan largo viaje.

—Fue solo un viaje en ascensor —replico Tom.

—Igual fue bastante largo.

Tom deposito el bol en manos de Janna, haber si eso la callaba. Si tenía que seguir hablando sobre sus sentimientos, no quería hacerlo sujetando un bol con malvaviscos.

—Tom, ya no te entiendo —dijo Star, dando unos pasos tentativos hacia su novio— ¡Esto es por lo que vinimos!

—L-lo sé. Solo me pregunto si vale la pena.

— ¡Claro que lo vale! —dijo Marco—. ¿No me viste cargando ese bol? Tuve eso encima todo el día. ¡Mis pantalones están empapados con leche! Y ni siquiera es lo peor que eh hecho. Así ah sido mi vida. Cada. Día. Por el último año.

—Lo que también fue culpa de Tom, para empezar.

Tom no se digno a voltear para gruñirle a Janna. Dio un paso al frente y hablo, mirando hacia arriba a Star y Marco.

—Está bien, en eso tenes razón. D-de hecho ese es el punto. Esto es mi culpa, mi responsabilidad. ¡No es justo que pierdan s-sus recuerdos solo por mí!

Miro a su abuelo Relicor, buscando ayuda. La gárgola lo apuro con un gesto de manos.

—Ese recuerdo, el del baile. E-es obvio que es muy importante para ustedes. Tiene que serlo —la voz de Tom se hizo pequeña— Quizás tan importante como quería que fuera para mí.

Un chispazo de culpa brillo en el rostro de Star.

— ¿De eso se trata todo esto? Pensé que ya lo habías superado —dijo Star con un aire de frustración.

— ¡Lo supere! Esto no es por mí, es por ustedes —dijo Tom.

— Pero si es por vos. Toda esta situación, la maldición, el vínculo que tenemos... Es muy injusto para vos.

— ¿Que Marco no había empezado a salir con Kelly? También es injusto pa-AGH!

Antes de que Janna acabara de hablar, Relicor se lanzo encima de ella, como lo había hecho antes con Marco. La chica protesto y lucho, pero la gárgola seguía aferrada a su cabeza. Finalmente Relicor se aferro al hombro de Janna y le tapo la boca con una mano gris.

Relicor dijo unas palabras en lenguaje infernal mientras apuntaba a Tom. Luego apunto a Star y Marco y dijo unas oraciones largas y tristes. Tom comprendió todo.

—Tenes razón. Gracias abue —Tom no pudo evitar sonreír. Esto es lo más que han hablado civilizadamente los dos.

El demonio uso sus flamas para elevarse en el aire y aterrizo en el podio. Sujeto la mano de Star, pero le hablo a ambos.

—El abuelo dice que todo esto es mi culpa. Ya no hay nada que pueda hacer. L-lo único correcto en este momento es no entrometerme —dijo Tom con forzada calma—. Es su maldición, su recuerdo. Sus  _sentimientos_. Y p-por doloroso que pueda ser, ¿realmente quieren tirar todo a la basura?

Star se movió inquieta, como si quisiera escapar de su piel y salir corriendo.

— ¿Marco? —dijo ella con voz temblorosa.

Marco, por su parte, no estaba mucho mejor. Miraba los rostros expectantes de todos. Parecía estar a punto de desmayarse.

Un repentino ataque de valor le permitió acercarse a la piedra. La misma volvió a brillar.

Marco alzo la mano para tocarla. Star y Tom contuvieron el aliento.

La mano de Marco rozo la piedra. Luego la dejo caer. La luz de la piedra se apago por completo.

* * *

 

— ¡Soy tan débil! —chillo el montículo de sabanas y almohadas debajo del cual se escondía Marco.

Star estaba sentada a su lado en la cama, dibujando círculos con su mano en la espalda de su amigo.

—Noo, no lo sos. Sos una buena persona —Star trato de imitar el tono dulce con el que su mama solía hablarle cuando era pequeña—. Solo sos un poco… sentimental, es todo.

— ¡Lo sé! Eso es lo peor. Tendrían que haberme insistido, haberme forzado a hacerlo, no dejarme decidir. ¿¡Porque no lo hice!?

Star suspiro.

—No tengo idea.

Miro hacia atrás. Tom estaba sentado en el otro extremo de la cama. Tenía la expresión de quien ha visto una pared secarse por diez horas. La princesa sintió que debía decirle algo a quien, por falta de una palabra mejor, aun era su  _novio_.

—Tom, estas-

— ¡Mmng! ¡Mmbof mmans mmem! —dijo Janna incomprensiblemente.

Después del fiasco de la piedra, todos volvieron al cuarto de Star, incluyendo Janna y Relicor, por alguna razón. La gárgola aun estaba sobre el hombro de Janna y le tapaba la boca con ambas manos. Parece que había decidido que era mejor si ya no hablaba más.

— ¡Mmng!

—Creo que hay que llevar a Janna a casa —dijo Star.

La cama crujió cuando Tom gateo hacia la chica.

—Antes… ¿Podemos hablar en privado?

La garganta de Star tembló. Quería decir que no pero Tom se le adelanto y se encerró en el baño. Sin tener con quien protestar, Star se puso de pie.

—Janna cuídalo un segundo —dijo Star.

— ¿Mmanman?

Star ignoro la protesta, ya que de igual modo no entendió nada, y se unió a Tom en el baño. Janna suspiro y se ubico en el lugar que había ocupado su amiga, y resumió la tarea de hacerle mimos a Marco.

—Odio mi vida.

—Mmm-mng.

Una vez en el baño, Star cerró la puerta tras de sí. Tom estaba inclinado en el lavábamos, enjuagándose la cara. El problema con ser un demonio es que el agua se evaporaba casi al tocar su rostro, así que tuvo que llenar el lavábamos con agua helada y aun así no era del todo efectivo.

La imagen no ayudo a tranquilizar a Star. Pero confiaba en Tom, pese a todo lo que él había hecho. O mejor dicho, confiaba en Tom por la misma razón.

— Ok Tom —empezó Star—. Sé que debes tener mucho que decir, pero primero necesito saber solo una cosa…

Star aspiro profundamente.

— ¡Qué demonios estabas pensando!

El grito fue tan intenso que quienes estaban en la habitación continua lo oyeron. Tom retrocedió un paso, tapándose los oídos.

—En primera, auch —la voz de Tom se hizo más débil—. En segunda, no lo sé Star. No se q-que me paso. Solo… L-las cosas eran raras, ok? No estuvo bien. Sentí que tenía que detener toda esa locura. Escuchaste lo que dijo Relicor. ¿Y si se arrepentían de perder sus recuerdos?

— _Si Tom_ , ese fue el punto de todo eso. Queríamos romper el vínculo, y estábamos dispuestos a pagar el precio. ¡Marco y yo! Lo teníamos decidido. Si no hubieras interrumpido lo habriamos hecho-

— ¡ **Pero no quiero que lo hagas**! —Tom escupió chipas al hablar, su voz resonando con aire demoniaco—. ¡Si lo hacen, yo siempre me voy a quedar con la duda!

El rostro de Star se suavizo.

— ¿Duda? ¿De qué?

Tom se cruzo de brazos, cerrándose completamente, justo lo que se había prometido que no haría. Podía detener esa conversación en ese momento, romper con Star. Dejar estar el tema y no volver a tocarlo nunca. Pero la mirada furiosa de su novia le dijo que no lo dejaría vivir con ello. 

—La duda de si realmente es lo que querías hacer —dijo Tom sin titubear—. Porque, por lo que vi, no parecía que quisieras estar ahí.

Star no retrocedió ni se alejo. Y no es porque no quisiera. Se sentía preparada para abrir un agujero en la pared y lanzarse al vacío. Pero al igual que Tom, ella se había hecho a sí misma una promesa. Que ya no huiría de sus problemas. Una promesa horrible, pero ya estaba hecha.

—Yo… —Star jugaba con el pliegue de su vestido. Antes solía jugar con su varita cuando estaba ansiosa, pero ya no la tenía en sus manos.

—Sentí cosas — dijo finalmente—. Sentí muchas,  _muchas_  cosas raras en ese momento, Tom.

—Te gusta Marco.

Star abrió la boca para protestar pero no pudo. Movió la cabeza débilmente.

Para sorpresa de Tom, no sintió enojo. Ni malestar. Más raro aun, sintió una extraña paz ante tal clarificación. Era una verdad que ambos conocían y callaban. Decirlo en voz alta solo podía ser un paso adelante.

—Por eso intervine —dijo Tom—. S-si rompes el vínculo con Marco, quiero que sea porque vos lo decidís. Tú y Marco, no por Kelly y por mí. Y creo que s-si estamos aquí, es muy claro lo que decidiste.

— Está bien —dijo Star, queriendo parar la conversación. Noto el brillo húmedo en los ojos de Tom.

—Y si… si ustedes deciden que prefieren estar juntos-

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? Estas… estamos… Haber, ¿estamos terminando?

Tom se encogió de hombros y aparto la mirada. No sabía que es lo que quería. Solo deseaba que esa… ira, esa ansiedad. Ese miedo constante que venía acumulando desde hace tanto tiempo se esfumara. 

—S-si es l-lo que ustedes-

Pero Star no lo dejo terminar antes de abalanzarse a su cuello, en lo que fue el abrazo más fuerte que Tom jamás recibió. Lo que es mucho decir considerando que su madre es un demonio de diez metros. No podía estar seguro si Star lo abrazaba porque temía perderlo, porque estaba dolida por toda la situación, o porque tenía ganas de estrangularlo.

En realidad era un poco de las tres.

Cuando Star finalmente se aparto, sujeto el rostro de Tom con ambas manos. Normalmente, cuando el miraba a los ojos a Star, veía estrellitas fugaces, fuegos artificiales, corazoncitos rosas... Ahora, Tom juro que veía un océano en una tormenta. Furioso e implacable. Era hermoso.

—Tom, quiero que me prestes toda la atención del mundo a lo que voy a decir—dijo Star, e inmediatamente añadió—. ¡Estás loco!

—  _Gracias,_  Star.

—Lo digo en serio. ¿No te das cuenta de todo lo que hice por vos? Me sumergí hasta lo más profundo del Inframundo. Cruce un puente de lava. Casi peleo no con uno, sino dos tipos con un feo sillón. Sobreviví un viaje en un elevador. ¡Un elevador! Y todo esto llevándo conmigo a  _Janna_. Tom yo… yo iba a hacerlo. Iba a entregar mi mejor recuerdo. Iba a olvidar estas cosas raras que siento dentro... ¡Por vos! ¿No te das cuenta?

Tom trato de apartar la mirada varias veces, pero cada vez Star levantaba su cabeza.

—Siempre estás haciendo cosas por mí, aunque yo no lo note —dijo Star—. Por una vez, quería hacer algo por vos.

La resistencia de Tom se derritió como chocolate para fondue. El demonio rio y toco su frente con la de su novia. Sin perder tiempo, deposito un beso suave su mejilla, sus ojos, su frente, la punta de su nariz y, brevemente, sus labios. Los besos de Tom siempre eran cálidos y un poco secos. Esta vez, sin embargo, eran húmedos y salados.

Se sujetaron uno del otro, temiendo soltarse. Al menos hasta que Star sintió una incomodad que le surgía del pecho.

—Tom —suspiro Star.

El demonio no respondió.

— _T-Tom_  —repitió Star, esta vez con menos aliento.

Cuando levanto la mirada, Tom vio como el rostro de Star se tornaba azul, mientras la pobre se esforzaba por dejar entrar el aire a sus pulmones.

— ¡Uy, perdón!

Tom se aparto con brusquedad pero fue en vano. Star seguía asfixiándose. Tom dio un vistazo a su cuerpo y lo entendió. Su propia cola se había enredado alrededor del pecho de Star, cortando el paso al aire.

Sujeto la cola y tironeo de ella pero no sirvió de nada. ¡La maldita cosa estaba encaprichada con no dejarla ir!

— Lo siento e-esto tiene una mente propia —Tom dio otro tirón patético que solo consiguió lastimarlos a ambos.

El rostro de Star había abandonado el azul y se estaba tiñendo de morado. Tom se hiperventilaba. Tirar de su cola no servía, y estaba tan nervioso que no podía controlarla. Podría cortarla pero… ¿volvería a crecer?

Mientras él se debatía, Star tuvo una idea. Libero su brazo a base de retorcerse y luchar. Su mano fría se enterró en la axila de Tom. El demonio quiso protestar pero fue tarde. Star empezó a administrar cosquillas a diestra y siniestra por la axila, brazos y cuello de Tom. La pobre víctima no tenía escape. Su propia cola lo sujetaba a su torturadora. Su cuerpo pareció captar el mensaje y con la misma velocidad con la que se había enredado, la cola se soltó. Star dio un suspiro aliviado y cayó al piso junto al aun risueño Tom.

— ¡Jajaja-jaja! Ja… ay odio las cosquillas —dijo Tom en un patético quejido.

— ¿Ah sí?… ¿Sabes… que odio yo?… ¡Cuando no puedo respirar!

—Perdón.

Cuando recuperaron el aire, ninguno dijo nada. Se había formado un abismo ansioso entre los dos. Es natural, claro. Ahora que el llanto y la emoción habían acabado, era hora de la parte difícil. Decidir que iban a hacer.

—Entonces ninguno de los dos quiere terminar, en eso estamos de acuerdo —dijo Star.

Tom asintió.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

No hubo respuesta. Hasta acá llegaba su improvisado plan, si es que se le podía llamar un plan. No sabía qué era lo correcto en esas circunstancias. Por otro lado, lo correcto se había escapado por la ventana y mudado al Reino Ponyhead cuando decidieron abandonar la Piedra Separadora. Tom habia hecho lo que se sintió mejor, para sí mismo, para los tres, y ahora tenía que vivir con ello.

Sin embargo, si tenía un plan que había estado armando de a piezas. Era riesgoso, pero podía ser la respuesta. Y como dice el dicho, hay que tirarse a la piscina de lava para ver si hay lava en ella. Es un dicho famosísimo en el Inframundo.

—Como yo lo veo, el vínculo sigue intacto. Y los sentimientos también, ¿verdad? —dijo Tom.

—Cierto —respondió Star con cautela.

—Y es claro que no vamos a deshacernos de ellos.

—Mm… Creo que no.

— _Bien_  —dijo Tom y por un momento pareció que eso fue todo.

Sin embargo, para desdicha de Star, volvió a hablar.

—Lo que yo creo -y es solo mi opinión- es que tarde o temprano, vas a tener que tomar una decisión.

Gruesas gotas de sudor se formaron en la frente de Star.

— Yo-

Tom la silencio con una mano en el hombro.

—Pero no ahora.

— ¿'No ahora'? —Repitió Star— O sea, me tomo una semana. Quizás dos. Lo pienso y después te aviso…

—No, no. Lo que quiero decir es… —Tom configuro sus ideas. ¿Cómo podía explicárselo?— Haber, ¿te acordas cuando te hice probar menta granizada?

— ¿Menta? —Star se rasco detrás del cuello— Si, creo que me acuerdo.

—Te acordas que me dijiste que no querías saber nada. Que chocolate con menta era una combinación asquerosa, y que te morías por un postre de chocolate triple. ¿Te acordas lo que paso cuando lo probaste?

— Me gusto —dijo Star—. Pero no fue la gran cosa. El chocolate triple me sigue gustando  _mucho_  más.

— ¡Si si, exacto! Pero tuviste que probar otra cosa para saber qué es lo que más te gusta. Esto es lo mismo. Yo creo… que deberías salir con Marco

La voz de Tom se hizo lenta. Estaba caminando sobre cristales en este momento.

—Y mientras tanto nosotros estaremos en pausa. No terminamos. Y vos y Marco pueden salir juntos. Y si descubrís que aun te gusta este apuesto demonio que soy yo, ¡seguimos juntos y todo volverá a ser como siempre!

Star apretó los labios.

— ¿Y si resulta que me gusta más Marco?

—Entonces ya lo sabremos. Y vos vas a estar c-con quien quieras. C-con quien te haga feliz. En vez de tener dos relaciones a medias, que como ya comprobamos n-no hace feliz a nadie.

Tom trago la ansiedad que se le juntaba en la garganta. Por más que esta sea su idea, no quita lo inquietante que era la idea de Star y Marco juntos. Pero era lo mejor que tenia para resolver esta situación.

La idea se arremolinaba a alrededor de ellos, mas como una serie de pensamientos sueltos que como otra cosa. De a poco empezó a asentarse hasta formar una imagen clara.

—Está bien —dijo Star—. Supongamos solo por un minuto que no estás loco.

—Claro, supongamos.

— ¿Cómo lo haríamos funcionar? Nosotros salimos un día y después yo salgo con Marco el día después. O un fin de semana por medio. O tres días vos, cuatro días Marco.

— Alto, ¿Por qué Marco tiene cuatro días y yo tres?

— ¿En serio es lo único que escuchaste de todo lo que dije?

Star se puso de pie y Tom la imito.

— ¡Solo no me parece justo! Tenemos que encontrar un sistema mejor.

— ¿ _Ah sí_? —dijo Star en voz desafiante y poniendo sus manos en su cintura. Si él quería discutir, ella cumpliría su deseo.

—Ok genio, ¿que se te ocurre? Y tene en cuenta de que tenes que pensar en Kelly también. Ahora que ella está saliendo con Marco, también es parte de todo esto.

Tom resoplo un humo azufroso. Sus dientes chirriaron y una bilis le empezó a subir por la garganta. Ahí estaban. Los celos, que se habían estado escondiendo todo este rato, habian salido de su madriguera y mordisqueaban el corazon del demonio. Tom iba a protestar, pero un ruido lo distrajo. El agua del lavabo estaba hirviendo, influenciada por la furiosa aura de Tom que invadia el aire.

Eso lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. No iba a dejarse llevar por el enojo. No de nuevo, y especialmente no en un momento tan delicado. Introdujo su mano en el agua hirviendo (que para el demonio estaba apenas tibia) y extrajo el tapón, dejándola fluir.

—No tengo todas las respuestas Star, ¿Está bien? S-solo intento resolver esto de la mejor manera posible. De un modo que no lastime a nadie.

Star negó con la cabeza. No creía que eso fuera posible.

—Lo sé Tom. Solo quiero que pensemos todo esto bien. Por extraño que suene viniendo de mi, creo que tenemos que decirlo todo claramente. Sin engaños. Sin mentiras. Quiero evitar más momentos extraños.

Tom carcajeo.

— Uff, ¡Ni me lo digas! Llevo un año entero acumulando ansiedad—dijo él, sintiéndose muy cansado de repente—. Es como… si algo me apretara el pecho todo el tiempo.

— ¡Si lo sabré! Siento que hubieran puesto mi corazón en un elevador y hubieran apretado todos los botones.

Una sonrisa burlona se formo en el rostro de Tom.

— ¿Elevador? Sera más bien en una "montaña rusa emocional".

El gruñido fastidiado de Star fue justo lo que Tom estaba buscando.

— ¡Que chiste tan malo!

— Lo sé —rio Tom—. Pero así me queres, ¿verdad?

Tom espero ansioso hasta que Star lo sujeto del brazo.

—Mucho me temo que sí.

Los adolescentes acordaron que aun había muchas cosas que resolver, pero no podían decidirlas solos. Salieron abrazados del baño y ambos se tensaron al ver a Marco. Estaba sentado en la cama, tapado con la sabana como una monja y hablando con una aburrida Janna (y un aun más aburrido Relicor).

Star sujeto la mano de Tom.

— ¿Estás seguro?

No tuvo que decir más. Tom supo a lo que se refería.

El demonio clavo su mirada en el humano, a ver si llegaba a sentir enojo. Pero no, nada. No sentia odio hacia el, ni siquiera resentimiento. Después de todo, no podía echarle la culpa de este problema a Marco. Si el y Star eran responsables de algo era de esconder sus sentimientos. Pero Tom sabia que la culpa caia en el. En el y en su estupido baile.

Aun asi, en ese momento, mientras veía como su novia observaba a su mejor amigo, como si hubieran estado separados mil años, Tom se pregunto si eso no era también una mentira. Si tal vez, solo tal vez, todo esto estaba destinado a pasar. Baile o no.

Solo había una forma de saberlo.

—Ve por el, tigresa —Tom estrujo la mano de Star. Y sufrió cuando tuvo que soltarla.

La chica le dio un golpe suave en el hombro.

— Auch —dijo Tom con sarcasmo—. ¿Y eso porque fue?

—Por decir cosas como "ve por el tigresa" —Star le guiño el ojo—. Pero gracias.

—No me agradezcas tanto.

La expresión de Star se volvió seria mientras se dirigía a Marco.

— ¡Niño sabana! Ven para acá, tenemos que hablar.

Marco se puso de pie como un conejo que oye peligro. Dijo unas últimas palabras a Janna. La chica dio una palmadita en la cabeza de Marco, mescla entre una caricia y un golpe. Se unió a Tom, y los dos juntos con Relicor observaron a Star y Marco. 

Que insolito. Es como si fuera la primera vez que se veian. 

— _Bien hecho, cabeza hueca_ —dijo Relicor en idioma Infernal, con una dulzura que Tom desconoció.

—Gracias abue.

— Mmng-mmg —añadió Janna.

—Sí, se que Marco tiene problemas —Tom dijo lo que pensaba, aunque no haya entendido en realidad lo que quiso decir Janna.

Marco sujeto la mano de Star, delicadamente, como si temiera romperla. Una angustia se apodero de Tom. Y si, también celos. Pero al mismo tiempo, se sintió bien. Al menos ahora estaban yendo hacia algún lado, aun si no sabía dónde iban a acabar.

—Pero sé que va a estar… —Tom suspiro—. Van a estar bien.  _Todos_. Los tres vamos a estar bien.

Janna le dio una palmadita de compadre en el hombro.

—Vamos, te llevo a casa. Tus viejos deben estar buscándote, y tenemos que extirparte una gárgola del hombro.

Dicho esto saco sus propias tijeras dimensionales y abrió un portal. Solo dedico una última mirada a la pareja mientras desaparecía por el portal.

Por hoy, no le quedaba más por hacer.


End file.
